The Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project has the following objectives: 1) To examine the relationship between maternal diabetic control during organo-genesis and malformations in the offspring. To identify, if possible, a specific teratogenic factor or factors in the diabetic metabolic state; and 2) To compare early fetal loss rates in women with diabetes and control subjects. All of the forms in the DIEP have now been accounted for. All forms and all diary data in the first trimester have now been computerized. Most edits have been run on most forms. As noted in the previous report, the change from in-house to contract computer sciences services has delayed examination of the DIEP data. An outside support service contract for computer is not yet in place. However, some analysis has been begun through a professional services contract. Because of the limited personnel time available, only the malformations question can be addressed at this time. Currently, metabolic data including extensive (181,000 glucose values) diary data are being examined to determine the relationship between metabolic control and malformations. Because of the delay in obtaining contract computer services it is difficult to estimate when analyses can be completed.